EO Firsts
by SVUFAN2213
Summary: Hey guys so this is a story about the firsts in Elliot and Olivia's relationship. It's a series of one shots that are all connected and all tie in to For Better, Or For Worse.
1. First Meeting

First Meeting

A/N Hey guys this is a new story its short or long one shots and drabbles about the firsts in Elliot and Olivia's relationship it's sort of like a prequel to For Better, Or for Worse (Elliot and Olivia are the same age except Elliot's like 3 months older and Elliot and Olivia are going to be in the academy and Alex is in law school

"Yeah Alex what kind of cupcakes do you want?" A young Olivia Benson said as she walked down the hall of the academy "Chocolate Caramel, Yum-oof." Olivia said as she bumped into someone and they both tumbled to the ground along with her coffee.

"I'm sorry." Olivia immediately heard "Don't be I should've been paying better attention." "Oh crap here let me help you with that." "Thanks." "So what's your name?" "Olivia Benson. Yours?" "Elliot Stabler." Elliot said before the two looked up at each other. Elliot's breath hitched Olivia had the most beautiful and big brown eyes.

"So what are you doing later?" Elliot asked "Why?" "Because I wanted to see if you wanted to maybe go out for coffee." "Why?" "Because I knocked you over and spilled your coffee." "Okay then." "So what are you doing here in the academy?" "Oh I'm talking to one of the instructors about signing up for the academy." "Which instructor?" "Umm let me see. Oh! It's Jacob Hunt." "Oh I know him he's a jerk but a good instructor." "How do you know him?" "He's my instructor." Elliot said chuckling before continuing "Here I'll show you to his office." "Thanks."

~ 2 Hours Later~

"Cool. Hey El." Olivia said "El?" "Yeah you need a nickname." "Well so do you, so I'm going to go with badass Benson." "No!" Olivia said laughing her head off "Yes!" "I can't breathe." "Sorry." "Don't be." "So Liv where are you from?" "Liv?" "Yeah do you like it?" "Yeah as for where I'm from its New York but I went to high school in New Jersey. You?" "Oh I'm originally from New Jersey." "Cool so quick question Can I have your number?" "Why?" "Because I think this is the beginning to a long and beautiful friendship." "Sure, as long as I get yours." "Of course." Olivia said as she gave Elliot her number.

~1 Hour Later~  
>"Olivia Benson!" Alexandra Cabot yelled "What?" "Where have you been?" "I've been at the academy and then went out to coffee." "For 3 hours!" "Sorry!" "Whatever who did you go to coffee with?" "Who said I went out to coffee with any one?" "Liv you have that dreamy look on your face." "Damn it." "So who is he?" "His name is Elliot Stabler." "We bumped into each other on my to the instructors office." "So what does he do?" "He's in the academy." "So he wants to be a cop." "Actually he wants to be a detective." "Oh what unit does he want to work in?" "Special Victims." "Just like you." "I know." "So what's he look like?" "He has the bluest eyes I have ever seen." "Oh do you have a picture?" "Oh yeah for his contact." "You have his number?" "Yeah." Olivia said blushing "Well let me see the picture." "Okay." Olivia said "Oh he's cute!" "I know." "His eyes are really blue." "Duh!" "Well let's get drunk!" "Alex!" "What?" "I don't get drunk remember?" "Oh yeah crap." "It's fine." "Well what do you wanna do?" "Hmm I don't know maybe we can watch a couple of movies." "Yeah what do you want to watch?" "How about Dirty Dancing?" "Sure." "Okay I'll go put it in." Olivia said before getting up and putting the movie in.<p>

~2 Hours Later~

"Bye Alex." Olivia said as she closed the door and started cleaning up the mess she and Alex had left.

*Beep beep*

Olivia looked up as her phone buzzed

_"Hey Olivia." "Hey El." "What's up?" "Nothing much just finished watching Dirty Dancing." "With Patrick Swayze?" "Yeah it's my favorite movie. What's yours?" "I don't know." "So why are you texting me this late?" "Oh sorry I just wanted to tell you goodnight and ask you if you wanted to go out for coffee on Tuesday?" "Sure but I have class tomorrow morning so I have to get to sleep." "Okay bye Liv." "Bye El." _

After texting Elliot and taking a shower Olivia went to bed.

A/N So what do you think of how they met? Please review because I want to know what you think of this and if you like the idea of me writing a collection of one-shots about the firsts in Elliot and Olivia's relationship


	2. First Date Part 1

A/N So I just realized that I didn't specify when Elliot and Olivia met. They met in early June hence this chapter taking place in December. This chapter is really fluffy and cute but it and the next chapter go hand in hand. I already have the next 3 or 4 chapters planned out so… Please rate and review I want to know what you guys think.

First Date

~6 Months Later~  
>"No!" Olivia yelled while laughing "Why not?" "Because." "Olivia." "No." "Please." "Ughhh Fine!" "Yay!" Elliot said before leaning over and kissing her nose. "What did I just agree to?" "You Olivia Benson are going out on a date with one Elliot Stabler." "What?" "You heard me." "Whatever." "Hey!" "What?" "Nothing." "So when is this date?" "Hmm tomorrow at 6." "Okay. What should I wear?" Olivia said rolling her eyes. "Comfort clothes." "Well where are we going?" "It's a surprise." "Really!" "Yeah why?" "I want to know." "Sorry." Elliot said before getting up and walking over to the door "Why are you leaving?" "Because I have a lot more Christmas shopping to do." "Well can't I go with you?" "No." "Why?" "Because I'm getting you something." "Oh okay. Bye El." "Bye Liv." Elliot said before he walked out.<p>

~Next Day~

"Hey Liv." Alex said as she walked into Olivia's apartment "Liv?" "In the bedroom!" "Oh." Alex said as she walked into the room and saw clothes piled up on the bed "Umm Liv?" "What?" "What's with the clothes are you cleaning out your closet?" "No." "Then what are you doing?" "Looking for something to wear." "For what?" "A date." "Who asked you out?" Alex said excitedly "Well…" "Who?!" "Elliot!" "Finally. You two are so cute together." "Really?" "Yeah. So where is he taking you?" "I have no clue." "Did he give you a hint about what to wear?" "Yeah he just said casual though." Olivia said grinning. "Casual." "Yeah." "Well how about these dark blue jeans with this cream colored sweater." "I like that." "Where are your light brown boots?" "The tall or short ones?" "Short with the cream colored fur." "Oh right here." "Thanks so how do you like that?" "It looks perfect." "How are you doing your hair?" "Straightened." "Okay well when are you going out?" "Elliot said he's picking me up at 6." "Okay well its 4 so you might want to start getting ready." "Okay thanks Alex." Olivia said before grabbing her towel and clothes and heading to the bathroom for her shower.

~1 Hour Later~

Olivia had just finished doing her makeup and was about to get dressed when her phone rang.

_"Hey Liv." Elliot said "Hey El." "So what are you doing?" "Getting ready." "Okay cool just wanted to let you know that I am going to pick you up at 5:30 instead of 6 okay?" "Yeah thanks for telling me." "Okay I better let you go and finish getting ready." "Okay bye El." "Bye Liv." Elliot said before hanging up._

Olivia walked to her bedroom and started getting dressed. After Olivia had finished getting dressed she checked the time and saw it was 5:23 so she grabbed her jacket and boots before walking out to the living room.

"Alex." Olivia said "Yeah?" "Elliot should be here in about 7 minutes." "I thought he was picking you up at 6." "So did I. He just called me and told me that he was picking me up at 5:30." "Okay well I'm going to go ahead and leave." "Okay bye Alex." "Bye Liv." Alex said before leaving Olivia's apartment.

After Alex left Olivia pulled on her boots, wrapped a dark blue scarf around her neck, and put her phone in her pocket.

*Knock knock*

"Who is it?" Olivia yelled as she walked over to the door "Elliot." "Oh come on in." "Hey Liv." "Hey El." "So are you ready to go?" "Yeah I just have to grab my purse and put my jacket on." "Okay. By the way you look cute tonight." "Thanks. Okay I'm ready to go." "Okay well let's go." Elliot said as he opened the door for her.

"So when are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Olivia said "When we get there." "I want to know." "Well we are almost there." "Really." "Yeah." "Oh by the way you look handsome tonight." "Thanks." "So have you finished all your Christmas shopping?" "Yeah finally." "I still need to get a couple of things." "Do you want me to go with you?" "Sure." "Okay we're here." Elliot said as he pulled into the parking lot for the movie theater. "Oh what are we going to see?" "Hmm I don't know look at what's playing." "Dirty Dancing!" Olivia said with a huge smile on her face "Yeah." "Yay!" Elliot chuckled as he looked at her "What?" "Nothing you're just adorable sometimes." "Sometimes?!" "Well you're adorable all the time." "Thanks." Olivia said as she and Elliot walked into the movie theater.

To Be Continued…

A/N So I'm going to continue the date in the next chapter and I'm throwing in another first. Please rate and review


	3. First Date Part 2 First Kiss

A/N So I already had the third chapter written so I figured I would just post it with chapter 2 so here we go.

_Previously on E/O Firsts_

_"So when are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Olivia said "When we get there." "I want to know." "Well we are almost there." "Really." "Yeah." "Oh by the way you look handsome tonight." "Thanks." "So have you finished all your Christmas shopping?" "Yeah finally." "I still need to get a couple of things." "Do you want me to go with you?" "Sure." "Okay we're here." Elliot said as he pulled into the parking lot for the movie theater. "Oh what are we going to see?" "Hmm I don't know look at what's playing." "Dirty Dancing!" Olivia said with a huge smile on her face "Yeah." "Yay!" Elliot chuckled as he looked at her "What?" "Nothing you're just adorable sometimes." "Sometimes?!" "Well you're adorable all the time." "Thanks." Olivia said as she and Elliot walked into the movie theater._

~2 Hours Later~

"That was the best movie ever!" Olivia said as she and Elliot walked out of the movie theater, "Well come on the date's not over yet." "What?" "I have something else planned." "Well will you tell me what we're doing now?" "Actually yes we're going to Auntie Mia's." "I love it there." "I know." "They decorate it for Christmas every year." "Yeah so let's go." Elliot said as they got in his car.

"Hi welcome to Auntie Mia's. 2 people?" "Yeah." "Do you have a reservation?" "Yeah." "What's the name please?" "Stabler." "Okay here's your table someone should be with you in a moment." "Thank you." Olivia said as she and Elliot sat down.

"So Liv are you having a good time?" "Yeah El." "This is amazing." "Yeah it is." Olivia said before the waiter came over "Hi welcome to Auntie Mia's I'm Alyssa and I'll be serving you today." "Hi." "So have you decided what you would like to drink?" "Yeah we'll take a bottle of red wine." "Okay well have you decided what you would like for dinner this evening?" "No." "Okay well I'll be back in a few minutes." "Thank you." Elliot said. "So El what are you getting?" "Probably the chicken parmesan. You?" "The same." "Have you ever had it here before?" "Yeah it's amazing." "I know." Elliot and Olivia talked for a few more minutes until Alyssa came back with the red wine and they ordered.

~1 Hour Later~

Elliot and Olivia were leaving the restaurant when Olivia started walking to the car.

"Liv." Elliot yelled "What." "Let's go to central park, it's just across the street." "Okay let's go." "So Liv that was one of the best dates I have ever been on." "It was for me too." "Well do you want to go out again on Friday?" "Sure as long as I get to pick out the place." "Of course." Elliot said as he and Olivia broke out laughing. "Here we are." Elliot said "What are we doing here?" "Turn around." "Oh. It's beautiful." "Yeah it is." Elliot said as he looked at Olivia.

With the lights shining on her and the snow falling around them Elliot realized it was the perfect moment "Liv." "Yeah." "Turn around." "Why?" "Just turn around." "Okay now what?" "Close your eyes." "Okay." As Olivia closed her eyes Elliot leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"You can open your eyes now." Elliot said after he pulled away. "Elliot." "Yeah Liv." "That was the best kiss I have ever gotten." "Thanks. Olivia I want to tell you something." "Well then tell me." "Liv you are one of my best friends and since we met I have kind of had a crush on you so I want you to be my girlfriend. So will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes." Olivia said smiling "Yes?" "Yeah." "Yay!" Elliot said before picking Liv up and twirling her around. "El!" "Yeah." "Can you put me down I'm getting dizzy." "Yeah Liv." "That didn't mean you had to move away from me." "It didn't?" "No come here you." Olivia said before pulling Elliot down and kissing him.

A/N So I literally cannot stop smiling right now. I am so happy with how this chapter turned out. It is so cute to me. Please rate and Review.


End file.
